


Thanks for the Advice

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [94]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, He gives good advice for once, Helpful Shiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith's about to go on his very first date and Shiro is more helpful than anyone really thought.





	Thanks for the Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hello! I understand that you are very busy, but I would love for you to write about how Shiro handles Keith going on his very first date ever. I think it would be really cute!"
> 
> Heads up! We’ve seen over protective papa!bear Shiro in that Klance AU so now we get more of a helpful, but still protective Shiro. Just as a reminder the Klance oneshots are AUs of this AU since I have no set pairings picked out, so in that AU of this AU (AUception) Keith was dating as a teenager but in this cannon AU, Keith didn’t start until much later when he came out to Shiro.

               “Dad, it’s only a date. What do you expect is going to happen?”

               “I dunno. A meteor could hit the planet and then we will all end up like the dinosaurs?!”

               “…I’m a bit concerned that you like awake thinking about these scenarios at night.”

               “Keith…”

               “Dad…”

               Keith firmly kept his gaze on his father, who was just as stubborn in trying to maintain a firm glare on Keith. However, that glare was soon broken by one of the newest puppies coming up to lick his face. Immediately, the glare dissolved into one of his goofiest smiles to which Keith chuckled at. His dad was a lot of things, but adorable would always be on the top of the list.

               “Seriously, I’m twenty-one. I think I can handle this date.” Keith continued while Shiro began to put on the puppy’s vest. Shiro huffed but didn’t argue with his son. “I didn’t even have to tell you, you know? I could have kept this all a big secret from you and waited until we eloped.”

               “Oh my god, I thought you said this was your first date?!” Shiro dramatically put his hand over his chest and almost fell over. Keith snickered, gently toeing at a puppy who was playfully swatting at his shoelaces.

               “I’m kidding. It is and you know that.” Keith muttered, cheeks red, as he played with the puppy. Shiro nodded to himself as if affirming the answer and continued with his work with the puppy. “I figured I might as well tell you about my dates, since I came out to you a while ago.”

               “And I’m still very proud of you son.”

               Once again, Keith’s entire face flushed and his chest was light as air with a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. He still couldn’t help but get overwhelmed whenever his father praised him or acknowledge his sexuality.

               “Though, I know you know this but let me do this.” Shiro began and Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could get through his dad’s lectures. Actually, his dad was doing much better than the Shiro that Keith had envisioned in his head about this moment a few months back.

               “If at all you need to leave or don’t like how this date is going you call me or Lance or Hunk and Pidge. We’ll come and help you immediately; no hesitation.” Shiro said firmly and his eyes flashed with a typical look of fierce protectiveness. Keith bit his lip to stop the smile that was creeping on his lips. “You also don’t _have_ to do anything to this guy. You owe him nothing. Not a kiss, not a hug and certainly not sex.”

               “Dad!” Keith was almost mortified but his father didn’t even look phased.

               “I’m serious. I know you’re still learning and understanding what your limits are to your sexuality but you owe _nobody_ sex. Ever. _No means no._ And if you have to kick this guy in the nuts you do so.” Shiro continued darkly and Keith nodded with a sigh.

               “Yes. Dad, you know I would never let anyone push me into something I wasn’t comfortable with.” Keith smiled softly as his dad and Shiro nodded.

               “I know that. Some people can be cruel though and very manipulative and if you don’t ever feel safe you call me, okay?” Shiro asked softly causing Keith to nod. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak sometimes with his dad. His dad never failed to surprise him with how far he was willing to go for his son. Even as Keith got older and became an adult Keith _never_ once doubted that his adoptive father loved him.

               “Although, what’s this guy’s name?” Shiro then asked casually and this time Keith did snort with a roll of his eyes. Shiro pretended to be focused on training the new puppy in front of him but Keith knew better.

               “Why? Just because you now have a Facebook, does not mean you can stalk my date online.” Keith said with a grin while Shiro’s body deflated. “Besides, I already got all I could on him before I even agreed to this date. I’m way ahead of you.”

               “Shiro felt a single tear roll down his cheek out of pride.

x.V.x

               Shiro hummed to himself as he made his dinner. Keith was probably finishing up getting ready for his date and Shiro was a bit surprised at how calm Keith was. After all, this was Keith’s _first ever date._ Shiro applauded his son for his calm personality because heaven knows that Shiro was a mess every time he went on dates. He _still_ was a mess.

               Suddenly the door to Keith’s bedroom slammed open and Shiro heard someone racing down the steps. He barely had enough time to turn around when Keith was clutching at his arms. His shirt was half tucked in; there was a serious lack of pants, though there were boxers on; one sock was rolled up and the other was down, and Keith’s eyes were wide.

               “Oh my god, dad I’m twenty-one and this is my _first date.”_ Keith finally hissed and Shiro blinked.

               “Um, I thought we already established that.” He scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish grin but Keith’s grip on his arms only tightened.

               “I’m twenty-one and I’ve never gone on a date before!” Keith repeated sharply and Shiro blinked again. “I don’t know what to do or how to act!” _Ah, here comes the freak-out._

               “Oh, well there’s no need to freak out. Just be yourself and everything will be fine.” Shiro tried to gently pat his son’s back but Keith jumped away as if burned. It was honestly a comical sight to see Keith in a nice dress shirt, boxers and mixed socks. However, Shiro knew that Keith’s anxiety would only worsen.

               “What am I supposed to wear? What do I say? Was I supposed to get flowers or something to give him? How long is a date supposed to last? Oh my god, what if I run out of things to say? What if there’s an _awkward intermission_ _™_? What if he wants to see a show with big crowds and lots of noises? What if he thinks I’m weird? Oh my god.” Keith paced back and forth and Shiro could see that his son was beginning to panic. All of the amusement washed out of him and Shiro was quick to jump in and sit Keith down into a chair before giving Keith his dog tags to rub.

               “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, alright?” Shiro said softly, kneeling beside his grown son. “Look, everything will be fine. Will everything go perfectly and great? Probably not, but that’s how dates are. Yeah sometimes it can get awkward especially the first few ice breakers but you’ll known soon enough if there’s a connection and if there isn’t there’s no harm to either of you. That’s what dating is all about and if this guy isn’t the one, then it’s okay. You’re young Keith and you might go on _many_ dates or only a few but it’ll be okay. If this guy knows you well enough to take you on a date, he’ll be smart to avoid crowds. If not, like I said early, call us and leave. And if this guy thinks you’re weird, then he’s a loser and he’s lost out on the opportunity with a great and wonderful young man.” Shiro narrowed his eyes as if already determining the demise of Keith’s date without knowing how the date would go.

               Keith laughed shakily and Shiro smiled. “I know it’s cliché but just be yourself. If you’re pretending to be someone you’re not then this relationship won’t last.” Keith nodded timidly and Shiro rubbed his thumb across Keith’s knee. “There might be awkward intermissions™ or moments and if there is you can ask questions about him or bring up stuff that you like to engage a conversation. But the whole night doesn’t have to be about talking. With the right people, just being together can be enough at times.”

               “I just…Isn’t it lame to be twenty-one and never having gone on a date before?” Keith admitted softly and Shiro felt a heavy sigh leave him.

               “Not at all. Keith, everyone dates at their own pace. Some people have dated a handful of people before they graduate high school and others don’t even start dating until way into or after college. Everyone has their own reasons for dating but there is nothing wrong with someone who hasn’t had a date until they’re in their 20s.” Shiro explained quietly. “Everyone is different and there are plenty of people just like you. Your uncle Antok didn’t even have his first date until you were about eight-years-old. Well _after_ leaving the military and high school.”            

               Keith gawked at his father with large, round eyes. “Really?”

               Shiro nodded. “It was his time then, not before. Then you have people like grandma and grandpa who met when they were both seventeen. Everyone is different and there’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

               Keith was quiet for a few more moments before he grinned at his dad and took a deep breath. He looked up at his father’s eyes, always so calm and willing to help no matter the situation. _I hope I can be half as good as him one day._ “Thanks dad.”

               “You’re welcome. I’m here for you.” Shiro beamed when Keith blushed again and grumpily shoved his dad away before standing up. “Though you should probably put some pants on for a date. Basic manners and stuff.”    

               “Shut it.” Keith grumbled without any real malice to his words and Shiro snickered.

x.V.x

               Keith’s date was not as horrible as Shiro had imagined. He was a kid that worked down at the bar where Shiro and his friends often went to celebrate. He was always pleasant to customers and was not afraid to kick out nasty or rude drunks and customers who were offensive. He was shorter than Shiro and Keith in height and body mass but he showed up to Shiro’s door with a single rose and a bright smile.

               He never stopped smiling as he listened to Shiro’s rules, while Keith moaned in the background and said that he was taking Keith stargazing because tonight would be a perfect night to see all of the constellations that he was studying at school. Somewhere quiet and peaceful and away from crowds.

               Perfect for Keith.

               Shiro knew that as hard as it was to let go, Keith was in good hands. Judging by the dopey smile on Keith’s face, Shiro knew this guy was staying for a while. Whether he’d be _the one_ that was a maybe, but at least Keith was happy.

               And that was all that ever mattered to Shiro.


End file.
